The present invention relates generally to a heat dissipation device for a semiconductor package module and a semiconductor package module having the same, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device that can be mounted to a semiconductor package module having a small size.
Today's semiconductor packages include semiconductor devices capable of storing a huge amount of data and processing the data within a short time.
In a typical semiconductor package module a plurality of semiconductor packages are mounted to a printed circuit board, etc. The semiconductor package module is coupled to various devices (for example, a computer) in order to perform a variety of diverse functions.
In a semiconductor package module having a plurality of semiconductor packages, a substantial amount of heat is generated while processing data. The heat has a detrimental effect on the performance of the semiconductor packages included in the semiconductor package module. In order to account for the generation of heat, most semiconductor package modules have heat sinks for quickly dissipating the heat generated in the semiconductor packages and clips for fastening the heat sinks to the semiconductor package modules.
However, design trends in semiconductor technology call for a decrease in the size allotted to the semiconductor package modules. As a consequence, the space available for installing heat sinks on the semiconductor package modules has decreased making it difficult to appropriately install the heat sinks on the semiconductor package modules. The heat sinks are essential for improved performance of the semiconductor package modules, and thus this lack of space causes problems.